stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Time's Eagle
| name = Time's Eagle | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 1 | ep_num = 4 | code = 4 | writer = | originaldate = 1999 | stardate = 51722.9 | year = 2374, 1999 | prev = The Return of Khan | next = Captain's View }} The Dominion attempt to disrupt history by going back in time and plan an attack in the middle of an American football game held at Olathe North High School. Log Entry :Captain's personal log, Stardate 51722.9: We have just ended our 90 day front line rotation, and have arrived at Deep Space Nine for crew rest and re-supply. :This crew has it's recreational activities. This ship contains a high number of female crew memebers, especially when it comes to bridge and senior staff. I'm not bothered by it, in fact, I'm a little more comfortable with women than I am with men sometimes. Quite a few crew members have experience in dance and have be working on some of the late 20th Century dance routines that we found in the time capsule. I thought I would help them out with new dance outfits. Memorable Quotes :"Here is the general design for the outfits I need." :"This is a unique design if I do say so myself. May I ask what they are for?" :"They're dance outfits, Mr. Garak. They are designed to fit comfortably around the dancer's body while they are performing, so they don't trip over themselves during a routine. I need these custom fit for each person. I'll have them come for a measuring at your convenience." ::—Patrick Ingrum and Garak, discussing a tailoring job. :"You want me to come with you on a mission into 20th Century Earth. Why?" :"One, we could use your intelligence expertise. Two, it would give you time to work on those dance outfits." ::— Garak and Patrick Ingrum, on Joining Baldwin for a time-travel mission. :"I hear this game is going to be exciting," ::— Kristy Elias, on entry to the stadium. :"Dulmer, I've got some kids that want a piece of the action. Any advice." :"Right now, I wouldn't charge you with any temporal violations if you initiate a general order 24." ::— Patrick and Dulmer References ; Garak; Green, Erika , Ingrum, Patrick, high school, American football Background * This is the second of three stories involving time travel, and the only one in which Patrick Ingrum and the travel through time. The others are "The Return of Khan" and "Time Fall" * Erika Green, the 'native' of the time period Baldwin encounters, is revisited in "Time Fall." *The name is a reference to the line "Time keeps on slippin, slippin, slippin. Into the future" from the song . It also helps that the mascot of one of the local schools in Olathe happens to be the Eagles. *This story concept was born from the Columbine Shootings Links Time's Eagle Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 04